Love revealed by Mistletoes!
by WhiteAngelAnime
Summary: Cross Academy is having a Christmas ball to celebrate the day of Christmas. The Moon Dorm students have been paired by Kaname and no changes about the parings are allowed to be made. By Mistletoes; the emotional truth of love is revealed.OCXAidou OCXShiki


**Vampire Knight- One-shot**

Kitty: This has been my very first one-shot out of all the stories I've ever done. I have no idea how much it might suck or possibly be the opposite. However; this is a late; possibly very late, Christmas Present to a best friend of mine. Her name's Blackie and she too has her own account on Fanfiction and also Quizilla. Well I know it's terribly late Blackie; but, MERRY CHRISTMAS, hope ya enjoy the present I done for you. It took me a long time to have done this since it's my first. However; if anyone else wants a one-shot for anything, message me and I'll see what I can do. ^^ Please enjoy.

**Disclaim**: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. Although I wish to have one of the characters for myself... I'm not stating who, that's a secret XD. However; I do own the OC Rena Touya.

**Christmas Present for Blackie**

Story:

One-shot

Vampire Knight

Genre:

Friendship

Romance

Romance: Hanabusa Aidou

Best Friends: Senri Shiki and Rena Touya

Main character, name: Neliel Frost

Most common name: Blackie/Nel/ Nellie

Hair: Blonde (Mid-back)

Eyes: Turquoise

Age: 16

Clothing:

Night Class uniform

Kimonos

Shorts and a tank top for night time clothing

Dislikes: Rima Touya; the dark

Likes: TEA!!!! Jelly beans!!!

Point of View the story will be displayed in: 3rd point

Story Start:

"It's snowing!! Rima it's snowing!"

Rena Touya exclaim with surprise to her older twin sister as if it were the first time she's saw snow. Absolute bewilderment and excitement was written on the pale complexion of the young 16 year old vampire. Her red hair tumbled down to her thighs like a waterfall made of fire or preferably, blood. As always every day; she puts it up in a high pony tail. Her bright blue eyes were like a crystal blue; but they sometimes had the effect of being cold like ice.

Rima looked to her younger sister with a supposed to be an expressionless face; but her features were showing annoyance on them. She turned away and focused on particularly nothing. Rena's hands were on the glass and she was pressed up close to it; as if trying to get a better look at the snow. Right beside her was Hanabusa Aidou; another young vampire, but he was about 17 or 18 years old instead. His expression was showing excitement like a child of 5 or 6 years who wanted to go and play in the snow.

"I've lived in a remote place that snows every day. It's really not much of a big deal."

Blackie came walking down the stairs in a light blue thin strapped top and black three-quarter length trousers. Her long blonde hair cascaded down to her mid-back beautifully as it also looked glossy from the constant attention paid to it. Her turquoise wasn't a miss match; they suited perfectly with her tresses. She came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs as Aidou was smiling at her with his usual grin and Rena was looking at her with astonishment.

"Of course snow is a big deal!" Rena stated to her with exaggeration.

"How often have you seen snow?" Blackie asked her directly with a look of boredom on her features.

"It's her first time!" Rima answered with some form of hatred in her voice.

Rena looked to Rima and gave her a glare which she replied back with an equal amount. Blackie looked from Rena to Rima and knew what was happening. Whenever Rima had a form of hatred in her tone or some form of it on her features; which is extraordinarily rare, Rena would instantly glare at her to shut her sister's mouth up before something was said, and things would go out of proportion. Blackie soon looked back to Rena with some astonishment herself.

"Your first time…?! How is that even possible? Did they lock you in a cellar where you've got no view of the outside world, or something?" Blackie asked; but her last sentence had some sarcasm in it.

"Partially… locking me in a cellar is a bit too much of an exaggeration, but I've never really been allowed to view or go out into the world. My parents said I was an extremely sick child and the outdoors didn't make me any better… so they had to keep me away from it." Rena answered sadly; but she then smiled beamingly at Blackie. "But it doesn't matter! What matters is that I'm able to do it now."

Blackie gave a very small smile towards Rena which only she saw and she replied back with a beaming one. Blackie then turned to look around the room. Kaname Kuran was sitting on the one seated comfortable chair; reading a book that obviously had caught his absolute interested. Or it probably was an excuse to just cut him off from the rest of the vampires in the room. Aidou was beside Rena but was still looking out the window; unlike Rena, who had walked over to stand beside Blackie.

Takuma Ichijo was sitting on one of the two sofas and was busy talking to the always bored and tired vampire, Senri Shiki. Shiki had his arms resting on the back of the sofa and one of his legs was propped on the other. It looked like he wasn't really paying attention to him as his eyes weren't really facing his way. Blackie noticed that they had been watching Rena ever since she was at the window to the point she stood beside Blackie. When Blackie looked at him with an expression saying 'I know everything', he instantly looked away, pretending to be listening to Ichijo.

Akatsuki Kain was leaning against the wall where his cousin, Aidou, was looking out of the window. His hands were in his faded blue jeans pockets and his purple shirt was undone at the very top. His eyes were closed and he wore the expression that everything was an annoyance to him. Ruka Souen was standing behind where Rima was sitting. Her eyes were watching the pureblood but she tried to make it seem that she wasn't. Seiren; with a little more looking from Blackie, was found to be near Kaname, but at some distance away, to make it seem that she wasn't there to guard him, in which she was. She always acts as a body guard, Blackie thought.

"It also appears that she is not yet used to the outside either." Kaname stated as he closed his book and put it on the table that sat in between the sofas.

"Kaname-sama, how do you know so much about her and her illness?" Ruka asked him; there was a slight form of irritation in her tone, as if she hated it when he knew more about someone else than her.

"I've been informed and given the request of keeping an eye upon her condition." He stated without looking at Ruka; but was looking directly at the girl he was speaking about. "I hope you've been constantly taking your medicine Rena… you'll know what will happen if you don't."

Rena sighed heavily and turned away from looking at the pureblood. "Yes, Kaname-sama, I know." She muttered trying her hardest to keep away the emotion embedded underneath her tone. "Kaname-sama; are we still having that Christmas party tomorrow?" She said bouncing around a little. But afterwards she went into shy move and started to twiddle her two index fingers together.

Kaname chuckled a little at her sudden change. "Yes; we're still having the Christmas ball tomorrow to celebrate the day. Kaien's already got the decoration set up for tomorrow and none of us are looking at them till then." Kaname stood up with his book in his hand. "Oh and by the way; we're having a couple dance as well, and I'll be choosing the pairing for the person to lead it off."

Blackie's eyes opened rather wide; especially for someone who hated showing her emotions to others. She had an instant thought that she should instantly cut herself out of that couple dance and she wanted to make it rather clear about it in front of everyone. But the fact that Kaname was a pureblood and she wasn't allowed to go against him; it made her keep her mouth shut and to just put up with it. Even if that was certainly against her style as she always wanted to cut her-self out of participating in general affairs with other people; but Rena, with some acceptance of Shiki, were a different matter.

Blackie; preferred name over Neliel, in which is her true name, has transferred over to Cross Academy about a month ago; and still is generally overcoming the newness around her. It was an instant acceptance for Rena to become her friend and Blackie felt awkward; very awkward, at getting close enough to someone else, despite Rena's friendly charms about her. Rima wasn't too happy about Rena being her friend and so became Blackie's enemy in the process.

Aidou came a friend of hers shortly afterwards; but still had some adjusting to do around Blackie, as she proved rather difficult to get close to. Aidou was quite jealous of Rena as she was able to become a best friend of Blackie within a short period of time; in which, normally, girls would have just submitted to him as if they had already fell in love with him. And with this result; it was proven, that Blackie was no ordinary girl… and neither was Rena in any case scenario.

Shortly after Blackie had company with Aidou of being categorized as a friend; Shiki became 'distracted', as he put it, from Rima and had become friends with Blackie within a shorter extension span than Aidou; which also made him a little more jealous towards Shiki. Rima grew instantly aggravated at this and went to have sorted out the problem; which she interpreted as Blackie. When Rima was angry; everyone stayed out of her way, and Kaname wasn't around at that point, so she actually could get away with it… well sort of. But she had tried to remove the 'problem', mainly meaning hers.

But who could guess who stopped Rima from literally killing Blackie? If you would have thought Aidou; then you're wrong. Even though Aidou has been caught out by, a certain someone, about his little crush on Blackie; he was not the one to have stopped Blackie from Rima's wrath that day. Despite the times that that day has been brought up in conversation; neither Rima nor Blackie spoke about it, or about the person that had literally saved Blackie's life.

"Within a few hours; I'd have thought of the two parings, for leading the dance." Kaname stated as he began to walk up the stairs. As he reached the top he stopped and faced everyone with a hand on the balcony. "I want no complaints only acceptances to which I've chosen. Until then…" He left like that; leaving everyone in complete capacity of wonder.

Rima wasn't so sure she'd like the outcome; but nevertheless, she glanced over to Blackie with a deadly glare to which only Rena was able to have noticed. Rena sent a glare of disapproving back at her older sibling with much more intensity than what Rima had dished out to the oblivious Blackie, who was focused on what everyone else was saying, but not Rima at all.

Within the month of being within the confines of the new academy; Blackie already had disapproving of a certain 16 year old vampire, who happened to the twin older sibling of her best friend. Blackie couldn't call it hate; she's never had a passion such as high as that, but she definitely knows she disapproves of that strawberry blonde; twin pig tailed, haired female. Other than that; she was fine with the rest of the moon dorms vampires. Including Ruka Souen; who was Rima's best female friend.

However; when the others had turned to Blackie, who was now looking at the ceiling, they all instantly knew that she had zoned out from everyone. Rena giggled innocently as she saw the innocent expression upon the blonde's daydreaming face. She poked Blackie's cheek gently trying to get her attention but that hadn't work. But the fact that she blew in Blackie's right ear, however, did work, to an extent that Blackie slightly jumped in surprised and shivered, as if a cold breeze shifted right through her.

"Rena; don't do that! You could have given me a heart attack!" Blackie cooled herself down from the fast pumping of her heart? Nah; she's a vampire; her heart doesn't beat… probably human emotions from when she was turned? She was born a vampire; she doesn't have **human** emotions; she has vampire ones, and even they have their own emotions. Probably something else that made her seem to have a heart, Rena concluded.

"It doesn't matter if you have a heart attack right? I mean; we're already the walking half-dead beings, so… So what's the point?" Rena stated with her usual technical tone.

"Don't go technical on me, missy! You and I both know that's what annoys me; probably not more than your sister, but it still annoys me." Blackie stated whilst taking one quick glance at Rima; before looking back to face Rena. At the stated of what Blackie said; Rima gave a dirty glare aimed directly at her, and who's the one to have caught it? Rena; when she had turned around to face Rima, to give her one of those looks, in order to tell her older sibling to shut it, as she predicted that Rima would have at least done something.

"Do I look like I'm a missy to you?" Rena stated playfully whilst putting her hands on her hips. "The only one who'll be looking like a missy, or a lady, for that matter, will be you as I'm going to make sure of it for tomorrows dance."

Ok; if Blackie were to ever take consideration about the fact that Rima's put a death note over Blackie's blonde head, she'd be like Aidou being scared of Kaname, minus the respect part. However; the fact is she didn't even **know** that Rima's put a death note over her head. Blackie wasn't dumb about anything; it's just people's emotions she was clueless about, but not with Rena. Oh no! No one could miscalculate Rena's emotions; if anything else was said to be said about that, it'll be she makes them visible obvious to everyone what she feels. That's just one of Rena's many points about her; that makes her… different and so totally easily separated from her older sib.

However; if there was one thing that'll make Blackie run for her life, that'll be to have a makeover, to dress her up in girly clothing, or to get her to change her tomboyish ways to that of a more feminine one. Blackie knew all three of them were what Rena had had in her mind; and boy, oh boy, does Blackie know for sure that Rena's mind is beyond twisted. So as Blackie went to peg it up the stairs and into her room; which she shared with Ruka Souen, Rena used her speed on got in front of the stairs before Blackie even took a step forward after turning around.

"I'm not letting anyone attempt to pamper me up for tomorrow. Especially with not how twisted your mind is, Rena." Blackie pointed accusingly at her best friend. But that accusation wasn't technically accusing anything when Rena **knows**, that her mind was nothing but beyond help. Rima not only had the slightest clue on how demented her sister was; but she only caught a glimpse of how bad she was, in which Rena used to prank Rima on Halloween. She even took pictures of Rima of that day and it's haunted Rima ever since. In secret Rena would let Blackie see them for some amusement.

"Twisted isn't the word, Nellie." Rena stated innocently as she battered her eyelashes at the said female.

"Why do still insist on continuously calling me that?" Blackie asked her with some form of curiosity in her sparkly turquoise eyes. The sparkle was from that sign of curiosity; to which also appeared in her tone.

"Because if you think about your proper name; which is Neliel, all I did was move the 'l' at the end and placed it beside its twin, making it Nellie, completely different to what your real name sounds like." Rena put it in simple terms; to which it should be understandable.

Wow; that was surely a diversion that was the first to be put past Rena so easily. Blackie was no longer in her sighting and the sound of a door closing proved that. Rena sighed and felt like a total blabbering, and now embarrassed, idiot. She gave herself a slap; physical in fact that everyone nearly thought she was insane, but Rena ignored the rest of them and simply walked up the stairs to try and capture Blackie. With force, if necessary, she thought.

The entire night ended so quickly; even despite a disturbance in the daylight, in which the vampires slept in, which was assured, by Rena, that everything was alright and everyone could go back to bed. And so; trusting the slightly exposed vampire, as she wore a nightgown which Rima had forced onto her, and it was slightly translucent, everyone went back to sleep, but Rima was somewhat happy about something, but when night had come, the night of the ball, Rima proved to be rather displeased and somewhat tired and aggravated. The dark rims under her eyes could have stated that from a close range; but a distance, not so much.

The time for the Christmas ball was come to beginning and not everyone was down in the front room of the Moon dorm. Kaname proved to be having some form of irritation as his impatience had begun to show itself. However; it soon disintegrated gradually as they went over to the ball room; as to which Ichijo asked everyone else to go on ahead of them, and that he'd wait for the remaining two girls, who go by the name of Blackie and Rena.

The others hadn't hesitated and went on ahead; but, the fact from last night still caused everyone to be a little over the top. Aidou was having a little trouble trying to remain as calm as possible; Shiki rarely was showing signs of difficulty about the situation, but Ichijo knew that he was having some form of struggle. Especially since Rima was **really** not happy about the selection and was secretly trying to get Kaname to change his mind. Kain didn't show he was entirely bothered but Ruka, on the other hand, had shown that she was slightly disgusted with her pairing.

Seiren didn't show her bothered expression; she simply wore a mask, Ichijo concluded. It had been around 15 minutes when the two girls finally appeared at the top of the stairs and paused when they found it was only Ichijo waiting for them. Ichijo had moved to see them as he had caught their scents; but when he saw the pair of them, he stopped dead and stared at them with his mouth ajar and amazement written upon his features. They both came down the stairs elegantly; Blackie appeared to be reluctant to do that, but it was Rena who kind of forced her to be the opposite of who she was. And that was being a girly girl; instead of a tomboy.

"Ichijo, can I suggest a question?" Rena paused a moment to place a finger on his chin and pushed up to close his mouth. She also wiped away the drool, which had come loose from his opened oral cavity, with her handkerchief. "Where are the others?"

Before he had a chance to register and answer to what Rena had asked of him; Blackie had intercepted, and not in a lady manner, which Rena had worked hours on for her to be like for the night. "What in tar-nations of Rena going completely insane? Those… bloody bastard blood-suckers ditched us so they could get to the party!" Blackie officially wanted to start destroy the Moon dorms where she stood.

"Blackie; it's nothing like that, I promise." Ichijo said trying to reason with her. "I asked them to go ahead; they were getting restless." Rena looked to Ichijo seeing that he really was getting uncomfortable around an enraged Blackie.

"Nellie…" Rena tugged at her arm with a pleasing expression and Blackie turned to face her. "Forget this charade please?" Her pleading cold like ice eyes were sparkling and seemed to be pleading at her in desperation. "We'll go to just have fun, eat food and spend time playing pranks on my sister?" Rena was willing to risk all that she worked hard to accomplish over the whole day; just so Blackie would consider not blowing a casket, and going to the party.

Blackie sighed heavily. Her expression and eyes are too much to resist, Blackie thought. "This once Rena… Only this once I'll let it pass!" Blackie said with seriousness and Rena replied with a nod of understanding, which she nodded so frantically, it was like she'd agree to anything if someone quickly said it as if they were doing the persuasion. Ichijo seemed delighted as he held out two arms for the two girls; which both replied by linking their arms with his, and he lead them out the building and to the dance room.

When the three of them entered the building; the humans around gasped at the sight of two maidens who looked like entire strangers to the Cross Academy grounds. Their dresses brushed the floor gracefully and they held elegance; no matter their actions. Ichijo shone out more dazzlingly with the two females beside him; which the girls stared in awe, even at Ichijo who looked handsome in his school uniform. It was common courtesy for the males to be wearing their uniforms whilst the females were the dresses, as if their uniforms could be used as a suit.

Kaname walked over to the three; regarded Ichijo with a nod and gazed to the females. Shortly behind him were Aidou and Shiki both which were equally as stunned and shocked. However; Blackie's blonde hair, supple and elegantly beautiful and shone in all its glory, Aidou easily distinguished it to be Blackie. Shiki took a little longer to figure out the blazing red haired female to be Rena; but eventually, the reputation of the combination of her hair and eyes together, gave her away. Ever seen the arrival of either pair of them; not neither of the two males have ever seen someone look someone of pure noble class like Blackie or Rena, but what was going through the males minds wasn't that they were noble, but more that they were royalty.

"Rena; you've really neatened her up to an amazing standard. I'm impressed." Kaname stated to the red haired female; who gave a little smile at him and released her hold on Ichijo.

"What do you mean neatened her up? I've always been neat and tidy; it just so happens I hate female clothing." The old; non-feminine type Blackie was back. However; Rena placed her hands on her hips and gave Blackie a warning look, which Blackie gave a deep heavy sigh and straightened out her dress, which she creased from when she spoke out with anger. "Forgive me; Kaname-sama, but that was rather discourteous of you to suggest something as cold as that."

Kaname was a little taken back with her lady-like attitude. What had Rena done to her? He thought. Aidou; and the rest of the students, were just as surprised as the pureblood, who, by now, had recovered from this rarity that Blackie had bestowed for the first time in the month she came to the academy. Kaname looked back at Aidou; gave him a nod and moved out of his way so that he may approach Blackie. He placed a hand behind his back and did a sweep with his arm and bowed to her as if he were a prince, bestowing upon her.

"Would you graciously accept my invitation to dance with me?" Aidou asked as he held out his hand in a gesture of an offering for a dance.

Blackie slightly taken aback by this, hesitated at first, but she recollected herself and took his hand like a proper lady would do; and Rena looked at her proudly. Aidou swept her off to the dance floor; where everyone parted to a side, and every watched as the two began to dance to the slow music that had started playing. Rena was looking at the pair of them with sparkles in her eyes; it was as if she was inspired by the pair of them.

Shiki moved over to Rena; tapped her on the shoulder gently, and smiled at her as she turned around to face him. His bow wasn't as low as Aidou's; and it wasn't as gracious as his either, but the gesture of his hand told Rena what he was asking of her. Without speaking a word she took his hand in a similar manner to Blackie's and she too was swept to the floor like a royal couple. Rima; who was at the edge with the mass of people, was absolutely bewildered and shocked with Shiki's actions, which had showed no hesitation in anything he did. It was like he wanted to dance with her.

It took a small while but others began to join in the dance. Blackie sighed in relief that she was no longer the centre of attention with Aidou; but that hardly seemed to matter, as most of the time, her attention was upon Aidou in the first place. The couples for the dance danced at the pace the music was going and they wasn't as much space as intended for everyone to go really big movements. But Aidou seemed not to have minded; as the closer everyone was together, the closer he was to Blackie.

"Blackie; I've not told you how beautiful you look, have I?" Aidou asked her gently.

Blackie was left at a loss for words and merely nodded at him as a blush tainted her cheeks. Aidou pulled her a little closer to him so that their bodies only had an inch gap to close. They had to adjust their arms and hands to a more comfortable position to ensure that their dancing wasn't awkward. Everyone around them seemed to have melted away and Blackie's heart began to hammer in her chest with Aidou's face being close to hers.

"Aidou; you might want to give her a little more space. She looks like she's about to pass out!" Shiki stated to him as he and Rena were nearest to them than the rest of the hall of bodies.

Aidou moved back a little but continued on with the dance. Blackie continued to look into his eyes but the phase of her seeming to want to pass out had passed over. Aidou sighed in relief and apologized to her. Blackie showed him the first small he's seen; and in truth, he felt like melting. Rena giggled a little beside the pair who was actually showing that they were actually a couple and not friends. It seems that everything is going according to mine and Kaname's plan, Rena thought.

Rena and Shiki stopped dancing and Shiki tapped Aidou on the shoulder. "Care to join Rena and me outside?" Aidou nodded in approval and looked to Blackie who was currently talking to a teasing Rena. Shiki gazed down at the girls; Rena was teasing Blackie quite a bit and the blush on her face instantly showed that it was working; this caused Shiki to chuckle slightly and caused Aidou to smile and blush at the same time.

Shiki took Rena's hand and directed and escorted her to the balcony doors; which Aidou and Blackie followed behind them. Outside the breeze was gentle and cold; it cooled their heated bodies and Rena was in relief. She took an unnecessary breath and let it out. Shiki stood beside her and looked out towards the moon but soon let his gazed shift over to the red haired female. Blackie had her hands on the balcony and Aidou stood beside her; feeling relaxed, even with Blackie beside him. But for some reason; on the inside, he was nervous around her.

"You're not going to break the Christmas spirit are you?" Rena asked the blondes.

They turned towards her slightly confused; but Aidou soon realized that when he was talking to Blackie how great the night has been, they had stopped under the overhanging building part; which acted like a shelter whenever the snow came falling or when the rain had begun to fall. But Aidou had looked up and instantly his eyes widened in shock; then he turned his gaze onto a now innocent Rena and glared at her deadly. She looked at him back with a smirk which she attempted to make as innocent as everything.

Shiki chuckled beside Rena and placed both his hands on top of her shoulders. "Mistletoe… Part of the Christmas tradition for the couples underneath it." A smirk played at his lips and Aidou certainly didn't like it. "You need to fulfill the Christmas tradition, unless you want to be rumored that you didn't follow through with it." He looked down at Rena's head; but she titled her head and looked up at him with those innocent blue eyes. "You naughty girl, Rena… playing with their emotions like that."

"The pair of you set this up!" Aidou stated embarrassed.

"No need for thanks! You really don't feel like complaining; after all Aidou, it is what you had wanted all along. Or are you going to say that you've no interest in her anymore." Rena said teasingly towards the both of them.

The both stayed silent and looked to the floor; but Rena decided to pursue her teasing a little further. "Aidou; stop looking at her butt and fulfill the tradition already. We'll look away if you want to."

"I was not looking at her butt…! And since you're acting so confident, why don't you and Shiki show us how it's done then." Aidou bit back instantly.

"What a splendid idea, Aidou." Blackie said looking behind her to face him; then turned back to face the two in front. "Why don't you show us how it works?" A smirk was registered on her lips and it easily taunted Rena. But for some reason; she said nothing in return… was she embarrassed and nervous? Or was she simply scared to?

Shiki had a smirk playing at his lips without Rena even knowing. The two girls were focused on each other and were staring each other down; it was kind of like a competition, to see who will cave in first. Aidou gave a wink towards Shiki who simply nodded at him in a gesture of thanks. Aidou mouthed 'you're welcome', and Shiki's smirk widened a touch more.

Shiki slyly sneaked his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. She hadn't reacted as she was simply surprised and shocked, Aidou smirked as she tilted her head to look up at Shiki, but only found him smirking at her. Rena was far too focused on Shiki's expression; the used-to-be-expressionless-one, which now held a smirk. Something must have been planned and currently is working if he was holding an emotion to the point of being physically seen. Blackie held one of her famous mischievous smiles; the ones that always plot and have her plans succeed before her, ones that she only smirked at.

"What's the holdup Rena? You're not going to break the tradition either are you?" Blackie mocked playfully as she pointed above her head as Shiki had lead her underneath the 'shelter', the overhanging part of the building, which was completely secured by the pillars which held it.

Rena finally registered the fact that Shiki had moved their position to where they were standing now. Instead of looking at Shiki; she looked up at the mistletoe above her and she slightly frowned. Her blue eyes focused on the mistletoe as if she were trying to identify what it was. Shiki rested his head on her shoulder as he waited for her to register that they were standing underneath the mistletoe. They had a ploy along? She thought to herself, slightly surprised that someone else, more like three, were able to have done something to backfire against her, without her knowing of it.

She gently removed herself from Shiki's arms and he gazed down at her in surprise as she turned around to face him. At first Shiki had half expected her to be angry with him; but it turns out that she was merely amazed, and that was when it registered in his mind. That was the first time anyone has ever been able to pull something like that without her really knowing of it. But still; he knew that they were still under the mistletoe, and that was where he grew nervous.

Aidou grew to irritated and immediately walked over and pushed Rena to the point that her lips made contact with Shiki's, who was equally as surprised as her. Shiki plucked up his courage and coiled his arms around her waist gently and pulled her closer; deepening the kiss as he did so. His eyes closed a little while before the action of his arms; but Rena couldn't help herself, she wrapped her around his neck and pushed her closer to him, catching Shiki by surprise, but they didn't break the kiss.

It was about a few solid realistic moments when the two parted after Aidou had cleared his throat. Rena and Shiki both turned to face Aidou; who was blushing along with Blackie. Blackie was hesitant to look at Aidou and instantly Rena knew exactly the reason as to why she wouldn't. She giggled innocently and leaned herself against Shiki's chest. His arms didn't leave from around her waist; but he did move his head to rest against her shoulder, taking in her fragrance.

"Well, well, it appears we're not the only two to have enjoyed the mistletoe trick." Rena's smirk widened as she watched the blonde 'couple'.

"Aidou and Blackie requested of my help to help them get you back for the all the tricks you've played on them, for attempting to pair them up." Shiki explained to Rena.

"I know, Shiki! I know!" Rena replied to him whilst placing her hands on top of his.

"You know…? But… how…?" Shiki explained utterly surprised.

Rena only nodded in a reply and Shiki stiffened slightly. But when he felt her head actually rest against him like the rest of her body, he relaxed and just enjoyed being beside her. Blackie and Aidou simply stood frozen to their spots; their mouths agape with utter surprise. Only Shiki had moved on quick enough to realize that he was enjoying the moment he had always dreamed and desired about.

Rena's eyes were closed and her breathing was gentle and Shiki could feel its steady rhythm. Shiki looked to the blondes and nodded at them. Blackie and Shiki walked down the balcony stairs hand in hand as they treaded along the grass and away from the building. They left the other couple behind; allowing them to have some time alone, as if they really needed it, but the plan was to have the blondes alone, that was what Shiki had planned anyways.

They had travelled from eyes sight and still they continued. Their hands held onto the other tightly; the warmth relaxing the other, but the touch was gentle that the tightness didn't seem to exist. They came to a stop when their senses no longer detected anyone around. They both looked to the moon and bathed in its glow; the freshness of the night and its air, all tempting but not in the way that vampires would have normally roamed at night for.

"Blackie… Before, I could never tell you how much I've wanted to be beside you, and not just in a friends way at all. But something much more precious…" Aidou stated turning to face her.

She also turned to face him and looked into his blue eyes which held the gentleness that even his tone also had within. She reached out a hand and gently touched his cheek. The action was a surprise to Aidou but he liked t nevertheless. He placed his hand over hers and held her hand to his cheek. Their eyes met and they never left each other. Their expressions sincere with gentleness; but an expression detained all the time, was visible upon their faces… Love; sometimes vampires see it as weak and have only used the power of reproduction to get their way with the world and to make the world evolve around vampires only. But; the vampires of today have changed, they know what it means to feel the emotions of love, and these two do know that.

"Aidou; before I've never known what he world precious means to me… There was nothing for me to count as precious." Upon the look of his face; Blackie squeezed his hand reassuringly with her free hand. "Rena's shown me what it means to be close to people… When she's with Shiki, I see nothing but perfection… They're made to be together." She paused a moment; took a breath and let it out. "Aidou; I too don't want to be by your side as a friend… I prefer if we could go deeper than that. I've seemed to have wanted it for a while now."

Aidou was nothing but teary glad at her sentence and tears welled in his eyes. He pulled her into a deep embrace; and under the moonlight, they hugged each other, for what seemed like an hour. When they parted; the separation was replaced by Aidou kissing her instantly, forcing away the individuality that they had for a moment, and now, the closeness they had, made them seem like one person. They parted and gazed towards the moon as they held onto each other.

They turned only to be met by Rena and Shiki; who now were so close, that they looked truly like a couple. The blonde; newly couple, smiled their way and they replied it with their own. Soon all four of them stood facing the moon. Shiki's arms were wrapped around Rena's waist protectively, as if he were afraid that he'd lose her quicker than he had gained her into his life. Aidou had an arm around Blackie's waist; giving her both freedom to move and to have space. Neither of the females bothered to complain about their situation, but they did complain to themselves that they wanted to get closer to the person they loved, and those were the males who were holding them.

Kitty: HIYA PEOPLE!!! This took me so long to finish. I was trying to do my best for the very first oneshot and I wanted it to be good enough to give to my best mate Blackie. I hope you like it Blackie!!!!

Rena: *Bows* Pleased to meet you all! If you could please review about the story; Kitty, the author would appreciate how she did with it. *Whispers* But in truth; the main opinion she wants is mainly from Blackie, the one who this one-shot is actually for.

Kitty: Can't believe I've ran out on things to say O.O so amazing!!!

Rena: It's true! She rarely shuts up! *Smiles*

Kitty: HEY! I rarely speak for your info... well in person I don't talk as much.... messages I talk loads.

Rena: Confession! Told ya she talks alot.

Kitty: Rena; that's it, punishment time....

Shiki: Noooooooooooo!!!!!!

Kitty: So OOC Shiki; go back emotionlesss..........

Rena: You hissed like a snake *Laughs*

Kitty: Too many 's'es in that word... damn it... I'm not gonna hear the last of it

Rena: Damn right! Shiki bring the duck tap and the rope!

Kitty: Crap! Till another request for a one-shot comes in... see you until then ^^


End file.
